


Need You

by ohcrap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrap/pseuds/ohcrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi always made an effort to avoid Oikawa when he was high because: A) he could never come up with his usual snarky responses B) Oikawa talked too fast sometimes and he couldn’t keep up and C) he always gets really, really horny.</p>
<p>In which rule C comes to bite Iwa in the ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> if i wasn't going to hell before i'm going now i just sealed my fate. this is also my first time writing smut so like its low-key bad, mediocre at best. i just had this really strange stand alone hc that Iwa is like the best sub when he wants to be.

“Are you okay?”

With great effort, Iwaizumi lifted his head from the back of the bench. He had no idea how long he had been sitting like that, but there was a kid in front of him that definitely wasn’t there before. At least he didn’t remember him being there. Iwaizumi squinted at him as if he was a great distance away, which he wasn’t, but didn’t respond.

“So…..are you?” The kid chirped again.

Iwaizumi blinked at him, and about three years past before he said lamely, “What?”

The kid looked vaguely confused, “I said are you okay.”

Iwaizumi dropped his eyes and took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it go in one quick burst. “Yeah, I think I’m fine.”

_Just sky-fucking-high_ , he added silently. He made a mental note to ask Mattsun where he got his weed from.

When Iwaizumi finally dragged his eyes back to the kid’s face, he noted that his eyes had widened a bit. “Mister, are you dying?” The boy’s small voice trembled slightly.

The chuckle that was building in Iwaizumi’s chest somehow manage to become full blown laughter. He threw his head back, not even noticing it bang against the bench, and roared into the night sky. His head was swimming a bit, and he felt like he was supposed to be doing something, but he could not get over the outrageous accusation of him dying. Iwaizumi’s laughter gradually wound down, his shoulders jerking now and again by stray chuckles.

He sat there, head thrown back and legs sprawled out before him. “No, I’m not dying.”

The boy visibly perked up, “Oh, well that’s good. I thought you stopped breathing there for a second.” He moved to sit down next to Iwaizumi and his button nose scrunched in disgust when he leaned towards him in childish curiosity. “Mister you smell kind of funny.”

Iwaizumi felt the laughter build again but thankfully kept it under control, “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine,” the boy shook his head so vigorously even Iwaizumi felt dizzy, “my brother’s room smells like that sometimes. I don’t mind.”

Iwazumi was just about to lose it yet again when the boy continued. “Are you catching the train?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you catching _this_ train?”

A pause. “Huh?” Sure enough, when Iwaizumi shifted his gaze forward, there was his train.

“Shit,” he mumbled and gathered his things as quickly as he could in his current state of mind before stumbling aboard. He didn’t even realize he hadn’t said bye to the boy until after he plopped down in a seat.

“Oh well,” he sighed, leaning back in the seat.

Iwaizumi was on the brink of consciousness when his phone buzzed in his pocket and after a battle with the zipper, he was able to extract it.

From Oikawa (◕‿-) :

_i think my professors want to kill me_ o(╥﹏╥)o _save me iwa-chan!!_

Attached was a picture of him laying across his textbooks, dozens of papers strewn everywhere.

Iwaizumi stared at the picture for a little too long. He focused on Oikawa’s mouth, how it was slightly open, and his hair-which still looked damned perfect-but was tossed over the crinkled pages like a pillow.

Dammit.

Iwaizumi always made an effort to avoid Oikawa when he was high because: A) he could never come up with his usual snarky responses B) Oikawa talked too fast sometimes and he couldn’t keep up and C) he always gets really, really horny. The worst part was that Oikawa knew all of this. So, since he was out of his right mind-and was definitely not thinking with whatever he had left up there- he gave Oikawa a call.

He answered on the third ring, “Aw, Iwa-chan! I didn’t think I’d be graced with a phone call. Are you worried about me~”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, “Oikawa, ca- can I-”

“Hmm? Speak up Iwa-chan I can’t hear you.”

Iwaizumi could hear papers rustling in the background. He swallowed. “Can I come over?”

“It’s almost midnight-I mean of course you can, but it’s kind of late and don’t you have class in the morning?”

“Uh, I think I’m gonna skip.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime _skipping_ a class? I don’t-”

Iwaizumi was getting impatient. “Oikawa, I’m really fucking high right now.”

The rustling stopped. After a few beats of silence, when Oikawa spoke next, Iwaizumi could hear the smile in his voice. “So, Iwa-chan’s high. What does that mean for us?”

Iwaizumi had no idea why Oikawa chose now of all times to play dumb. His response came out rushed from his frustration. “It means I’m going to come over there and-”

“No.” Oikawa cut him off briskly, with an air of nonchalance.

“ _What_? Are you-”

“I said no,” Oikawa adopted an authoritative tone that made Iwaizumi’s skin burn. “You aren’t coming over here unless you do what I say.”

_Yes, this is what he wanted._ Iwaizumi almost melted in relief.

“Understood?” his boyfriend spoke in his ear again. Even his cock twitched in attention.

He nodded even though Oikawa wouldn’t see, “Yes. Yes, I understand.”

“Good,” Oikawa sounded pleased, “Now, where are you?”

He answered immediately. “On the train.”

The smile in Oikawa’s voice returned, “Oh, Iwa-chan this is going to be fun. Are there people around?”

Glancing around the train car, Iwaizumi counted about five. It was late afterall. “Yes, a few.”

“God, you’re filthy. Wanting to do this while there’s people around.”

Iwaizumi’s jeans were starting to feel a little to small. He moved into the pressure, trying to make it even tighter at his crotch.

“And what if they see you, Hajime? What if they see you in the back touching yourself?”

“I don’t care,” his voice came out a breathy whisper, “I just need-I need you.”

In his ear, Oikawa sighed. “I love when you get like this. So needy. It gets me really worked up, you know that right, Hajime? I’m already leaking all over myself.”

At that, Iwaizumi felt his own pre-cum leak onto in his briefs. He whimpered, “Please.”

Lust ruled Oikawa’s tone. “Please what, Hajime?”

“Please tell me what to do,” he breathed into the phone.

“Touch yourself-”

Without delay, Iwaizumi’s free hand drove towards his aching cock, frantically trying to undo the button.

“-through your pants.” Oikawa finished.

Iwaizumi let a tortured groan float through his lips, “No please-”

“No? Hajime if aren’t going to obey then I’m going to hang up and you aren’t coming over. Do you want that?”

“No, but-”

“Then do as I say.”

Giving in, Iwaizumi’s hand inched up his leg and stopped at his crotch, palming over his length. His eye’s fluttered shut as he picked up the pace, his legs twitching open for more access. The sigh that fell from his lips went unnoticed.

“Is Iwa-chan doing as I said?”

It was getting difficult to keep his breathing quiet, his lungs always needing more. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, tell me how hard you are.” Oikawa sounded completely at ease, which turned Iwaizumi on even more.

His hips started to grind against in hand, his ass rising out of the seat. “S-so hard. Oikawa it aches please let me-let me-”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I may not even let you touch yourself completely. I may just have you make a mess of your underwear. How does that sound?”

It was becoming too much. His own hand, his movements against it, Oikawa’s bossy voice. “Oik-”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Making you come in your pants. Are you ready, Hajime? Are you ready to come?” He sounded so innocent asking the filthiest of things.

_God, it was so fucking hot._

He was trying his hardest to stay in his seat but his hips needed to move. They kept fucking into his hand has he searched for climax.

“Yes-Yes, I’m ready.”

“I hope they all see. I hope your cum soaks through and they can see how fucking filthy you are. God, _listen_ to you, you’re a mess, Hajime.”

With that, he let out a sharp moan and came, emptying himself right into his briefs. After riding out his orgasm, he took a few moments to catch his breath.

“You came didn’t you,” Oikawa spoke quietly in his ear.

Iwaizumi was suddenly exhausted. “Yeah.”

“Good. Be here as soon as you can. Now it’s my turn.”

                                                                                                                             ____

 

Getting to Oikawa’s apartment was slightly more difficult than usual due to it being dark out and the fact that Iwaizumi’s high wasn’t fading. Somehow though after a few stumbling mishaps and a quick 7-Eleven stop, he made it to Oikawa’s front step.

It only took two slight knocks and Oikawa was at the door, pulling Iwaizumi in by his arm and swiftly slamming the door behind him. Oikawa pushed him up against the wall, not even bothering with a greeting which Iwaizumi appreciated. Their mouths found each other in seconds, tongues delving another simultaneously, tact forgotten in the heat of lust.

Neither of them seemed to mind the fast pace, in fact, they kept racing on. Dipping down now and again to nip at exposed flesh and rip off layers of clothing. Within the first few minutes of Iwaizumi entering, they both were reduced to only their pants.

“I’ve waited for this,” Oikawa breathed into his mouth, not even bothering to pull away. “I kept thinking about you touching yourself on that train.”

Iwaizumi moaned, leaving Oikawa’s lips only to bite at his neck. He felt Oikawa’s hand drop down to squeeze at his ass as he pushed a knee between Iwaizumi’s legs. He graciously accepted this and grinded down onto Oikawa, both of them moved together to create a better friction.

“Let me see you,” Oikawa’s words traveled hot down Iwaizumi’s neck. “I want to see what you did.”

Much to Iwaizumi’s dismay, Oikawa started to pull away. But before he found his voice to complain, Oikawa was unbuckling his belt. “It didn’t soak through your jeans like I hoped,” he commented, palming Iwaizumi’s cock agonizingly slow, who shifted closer to the touch. “But perhaps your underwear….”

After ripping Iwaizumi’s jeans down, he stepped back to get a good look. And Iwaizumi stood in his gaze, cock fully hard and leaking all over itself again, waiting for approval.

Oikawa’s eyes were ablaze, locked on Iwaizumi like a predator. “Oh my god, look at you. You completely soiled your shorts, Hajime.” His face twisted into a grin. “I should punish you for being so naughty.”

Oikawa’s teeth continued to glint throughout the room as they stared at each other, Oikawa deciding what to do as Iwaizumi waited for an order. Finally, Oikawa began button his pants.

“On your knees,” he commanded as he moved towards Iwaizumi, who did as he was told.

Oikawa stopped right in front of Iwaizumi’s face, carding a hand through his cropped hair. Looking down his nose at Iwaizumi, Oikawa said simply, “Suck.”

Obeying, Iwaizumi mouthed Oikawa’s cock through his briefs, wetting the cloth with his tongue. He began to suck him through the clothing until he was fully hard and kneaded his ass with his hands. Seconds later, he felt his head being pulled back by his hair and Oikawa freed his cock from the confines of his underwear.

“Keep going.”

Iwaizumi eagerly sunk he mouth down over Oikawa leaking member, taking it to the hilt and sucked all the way back up. At the end, his tongue played with the tip, lapping up any pre-cum that made an appearance. Oikawa’s head flew back, his hips jerking into the wet hot of Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“Ughh, fuck-Hajime,” he moaned, “So good.” Aiming to please, Iwaizumi repeated the same motion and elicited an inhuman groan from Oikawa, who yanked his head back again.

“Alright, enough of this,” he growled through his teeth, “Bend over the chair of there, Hajime. I hope you’re ready for me to fill you with my cock.”

Iwaizumi heard his heartbeat in his ears as he bent over the armrest, Oikawa now out of his view. He felt more pre-cum dribble into his shorts as he thought he should let Oikawa top more often if this was how he acted.

Out of the corner of his view, he saw Oikawa’s fingers come up to his face and, without a second thought, took them into his mouth. Iwaizumi swirled them around in his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before they were retracted.

He felt Oikawa peel away his sticky briefs and shiver in anticipation. “I wish you could see what you look like from back here. Your legs already spread and god your cock so coated in your cum from earlier. Perfect, Hajime.”

A click sounded from behind him and soon after he felt the cold press of fingers at his entrance and gasped. Iwaizumi hissed as the first finger entered him but Oikawa took his time, making sure he was ready before adding another. Soon after, Iwaizumi was meeting his hand each time, fucking himself on Oikawa’s fingers, his cock making a mess of the chair and his stomach. Iwaizumi was about to beg for more when Oikawa curled his fingers, hitting his prostate and making him cry out.

“There we go, Hajime. Think you’re ready?,” Oikawa purred in his ear, nipping at the lobe.

Iwaizumi pressed into him, “Yes, mmm-please.”

Oikawa lined himself up to Iwaizumi hole and pressed in, each of them groaning as Oikawa stretched him open. He started out with slow thrusts, which was not enough for Iwaizumi.

Hoping to go unnoticed, he reached between his own legs and began touching himself. He moaned in relief. Though he only had a few seconds of pure heaven before Oikawa caught on and smacked his ass.

“Bad boy, Hajime. I said no touching. Put your hands behind your back.”

“N-no-please, Oikawa I’ll be good-I just need to-”

“Hands behind your back,” the commanding tone was back full force.

Whimpering, Iwaizumi did as he was told.

“Better. Now, get ready Hajime. I’m not playing around anymore; it’s time you’ve been fucked.”

Iwaizumi barely got out a ‘please’ before Oikawa slammed into him with a vengeance, causing him to cry out. The sound of Oikawa pounding into Iwaizumi carried through the room, the chair inching forward ever so slightly with each thrust.

When Oikawa spoke, it was finally labored. “Do you like it, Hajime? You like it when I fuck you from behind?”

Not being able to from words, Iwaizumi just moaned into the ruined fabric of the chair.

“That’s what I thought. You love it when I fuck you so much you can barely function.”

Iwaizumi could almost cry from the tension in his cock. “Oi-Oika-let me touch, please.”

Oikawa pounded in harder, “Already said no touching. I don’t like having to repeat myself. I could always make you use the cockring that-”

He lifted his head up at that. “No-please. No-”

“Then listen to me,” he barked, pushing Iwaizumi’s head back into the chair. Oikawa angled his hips in and hit Iwaizumi’s prostate in a way the sent his head spinning.

“ _Fuck_. Please-right there,” Iwaizumi cried, arching his back.

Oikawa started moving faster, nearing his end, “I’m gonna come inside. Have it leak out of you later, Hajime.” Oikawa’s hips sputtered erratically when he came, emptying his load in Iwaizumi’s ass while he reached around and began pumping Iwaizumi’s cock.

Iwaizumi moaned as he came, his drool soaking the armrest as he made a mess on his stomach and all over Oikawa’s hand. They each collapsed onto the floor, Oikawa pulling Iwaizumi against his chest.

As he littered kisses atop the crown of his head, he told him, “This is going to sound bad, but you should get high more often.”

Iwaizumi had his eyes closed as he basked in Oikawa’s warmth. “Yeah, well, you should top more often.”

He felt Oikawa’s laughter vibrate through him, “That can definitely be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> i skipped 2 classes and put off writing a paper so i could write this so i hope at least one of you enjoyed this. let me know what you think!!
> 
> oikaiwas.tumblr.com


End file.
